herofighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Plot
Hero Fighter Story Plot is set in what appeared to be medieval kingdom, most likely to be Chinese, with forest, canyon, temple, castle, and village areas. The genres of the story are medieval, history, fighting, magic, myth, etc. Stage 1 (First Match) and Stage 2 (Trap) Chapter 1 (First Match) started off when the main characters, Hero Fighters of Dragon Tribe, Lucas, Drew, and Shawn were debating about how boring their job of being guardians were, as there were no threats at that moment that could engage them. The argument ends as a villager came up and claimed that the village was attacked by bandits. As their job, the Hero Fighters sent themselves to fight the bandits and their bosses, Giggs and Titto. It were a harsh fight for them, but Lucas and friends managed to save the village fro bandits, leaving Giggs and Titto retreating. Stage 3 (Defeated) Then it came to their attention that the bandits were soldiers from Phoenix Kingdom (the rival of Dragon Tribe) in disguises, and they had attacked other villages around the kingdom, including Jason's village, with no clear purpose. The Hero Fighter travelled to the Temple of Hero, the territory of the state of Dragon to warn Master Yaga, where they met Leo, Jenny , and Dragon soldiers. Leo prepared himself to fight as Jenny set off to get the Hero Fighter a medical treatment in a small hut. Leo easily defeated Titto and his army, but had a difficult fight against Iczzy, who was victorious. Master Yaga summoned Gordon's army to help protect the Temple of Hero and he himself went off to attack the Phoenix with Taylor. Since Iczzy is very powerful, Master Yaga and Taylor were almost defeated, until the Hero Fighter came and fought the weakened Iczzy, and won. Iczzy was so furious about his defeat and went off promising for revenge. Stage 4 (Break In) and Stage 5 (Prison Break) Surprised by Iczzy power from the last battle, Lucas trained himself with his friends, against Gordon's army, when later it was revealed that Leo, Lucas' brother, was kidnapped by the Phoenix. Lucas was very angry about this fact and went off to get him back, with the help of his friends; Drew, Shawn, and later Jason and Taylor. After a brutal battle against the Phoenix soldiers in the forest, they found themselves in a base of Phoenix Kingdom, where Leo was imprisoned. The Hero Fighters finished off a bunch of weak Phoenix bandits who was weakened by poison wine, then they met Leo. Unfortunately, Sinan, a dark magician, was controlling Leo's mind, and made him attack Lucas and friends. Though Sinan was vulnerable, Titto made an appearance protecting her. It was a clash where the Hero Fighters fight Sinan, Titto, and controlled Leo. After Sinan and Titto retreated and Leo was released from Sinan's control, they disguised themselves as Phoenix Bandits so they wouldn't be spotted by other Phoenixes. Unexpectedly, the Big Three, a trio of super powerful warrior from Phoenix, came. He was looking for Leo, and Leo had no choice but to obey since the Big Three were too strong. Lucas was even more angry, and then Drew came up with an idea to weaken the Big Three with the poison wine that weakened the Phoenix Bandits earlier. Stage 6 (Waken) Somewhere in Phoenix Kingdom, it was revealed that Iczzy had obtained the Sword of Hero. Leo, who was with them, managed to secretly took the Sword of Hero. The Hero Fighters, disguised as Phoenix, also got the Big Three, except Iczzy, to drink the poison wine. Raye and Heater fainted, and Iczzy pretended to faint as well. When Lucas, Leo, and others were about to escape, Iczzy woke up and attacked everyone, just after everyone escaped safely. But the big three woke up and chased them. For the sake of the Sword of Hero, Taylor and Jason sacrified themselves to let Lucas run away, where they fought Iczzy and Heater respectively and lost. Raye battled Lucas, Drew, and Shawn, just when they were about to lose, the Sword of Hero gave Lucas super power and helped the Hero Fighters to defeat the Big Three, who came later. Suddenly, Lucas' power was unstable and it gave the Big Three a chance to escape, which they did. Everyone was safe, including Taylor and Jason who were revealed to be alive. Just then, Gordon, Jenny, and Master Yaga appeared and relieved that everyone was safe. Eason was expected to came and help in the next chapter.